1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat arrangement, including a rearward facing child seat which is mounted upon a backrest section of a first seat, with the backrest section of the child seat being partially supported by a backrest section of a second full size seat mounted in front of the child seat.
2. Disclosure Information
Rearward facing seating is a primary carrying mode for infants and toddlers riding in vehicles. Rearward facing allows the distribution of inertia forces, acting on a child during a frontal collision, over a larger area against the seatback, as opposed to concentrating the force on seatbelts. Although rearward facing seating has been proven to be a superior seating mode, it is difficult for children at older ages, say in excess of five years of age, to continue this type of seating because of their height. A problem arises because once the feet of tall infants and young toddlers touch the rear seatback in the typical case in which an infant seat or child seat is attached to the seat portion (seat cushion) without first folding the backrest (seat back), the child must bend his or her knees, and this is uncomfortable. It would be desirable to provide a child seat which allows comfortable seating of tall infants and toddlers by accommodating their relatively longer leg length.